


Groceries

by orphan_account



Series: Sarah Fanfictions [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Broken Bones, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Panic At The Disco (Band), Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Fiiiine," I sighed "But you're gonna miss out." I said as I climbed up onto the roof. "Ready?" I called down to Zack and Sarah. Zack nodded enthusiastically, while Sarah stood next to him, her arms crossed over her chest. I leapt from the roof, hitting the trampoline dead on the center marked by an 'x'. My body was launched up and over the netting. The only thing I could think of as gasps and cries filled my ears wasFuck...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, so I'm not exactly sure if it's good. But hey, it's cute and I love Sarah. Plus this seems like something Brendon would almost definitely do. I hope you like it!

"Brendon, I really don't think this is a good idea.." Sarah told me, a worried look on her face. I brought her into a hug as I opened Periscope.

"Trust me, this is going to be so awesome! When was the last time I've had a stupid idea?" She looked at me, hard "On second thought don't answer that. But trust me Sarah, everything's gonna be fine." She sighed.

"I just- What if you get hurt?" She asked. New toy! I typed in the name of the broadcast and looked at her, the sun shining behind her making her look like an angel.

"I'm not going to get hurt! We got the one with nets!" I told her and started the Periscope. People flooded in immediately. "Hi everyone!" I greeted. "So, the best thing happened today."

"More like the worst thing!" Sarah shouted from behind me. I pointed my phone in her face

"Is there something you want to tell everyone?" I asked her mockingly. She sighed, a smile on her face. "Why don't you go ahead and tell the story then, my lovely?" I asked her. She giggled at the name I used to address her.

"The one time I ask Brendon to go shopping with Zack and they come home with a trampoline." I stood next to her, wrapping my arm around her and kissing her head

"We got the groceries, didn't we?" I asked her

"Yeah, but last time I checked 'Stupid Ideas' wasn't on the shopping list!" I gave her arm a squeeze and made my way over to Zack who was bringing out the ladder we use to climb onto the roof.

"The idea we had is that we're going to jump off the roof onto our new toy."

"You mean you are going to jump off the roof onto our new toy." Zack corrected "I am having no part in this." He said as he set down the ground "The pool? Sure, but this is a whole new level of stupid." I looked at him, with my hand on my chest

"Rude!" I cried "You told me you would do it with me when we were buying the thing!!"

"Brendon I'm too old to be doing things this stupid. That's your job." He said. I huffed, handing him my phone.

"Fiiiine," I sighed "But you're gonna miss out." I said as I climbed up onto the roof. "Ready?" I called down to Zack and Sarah. Zack nodded enthusiastically, while Sarah stood next to him, her arms crossed over her chest. I leapt from the roof, hitting the trampoline dead on the center marked by an 'x'. My body was launched up and over the netting. The only thing I could think of as gasps and cries filled my ears was 

Fuck...

\----

"I am so fucking done with this thing.." I sighed as I plopped myself down on the couch. Sarah came and sat next to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I keep telling you that jumping off of the roof is a bad idea." She said "The pool? Okay, fine, at least we made sure that that would be as safe as it could be, which still isn't very safe, by the way. But a trampoline?"

"To be fair," I countered "I had some great air time." She sighed, sitting herself up and looking at me

"Oh, you mean in two seconds you were going from the roof to the trampoline, or the four seconds you went from being a complete idiot to a complete idiot with a broken tibia?" She asked me, crossing her arms. I thought about it. "I'm throwing that thing out, you know that right?"

I sat up in protest "But you haven't even tried it yet!"

"I can't trust you to be smart with it! If we have it you're going to be tempted to try it again, I know you Brendon."

I scoffed "What are you so worked up about?"

"You freaked me out! Do you think I liked having to watch my husband in pain in a hospital room for four hours?" She laced her fingers with mine, her eyes watery. "You were in pain and I couldn't do anything to help you. You were scaring me for crying out loud. I was worried!" She exclaimed, her lip quivering. I pulled her into a hug, kissing her on the top of her head as she rested her head on my chest.

"Sarah, I'm sorry... I.. I didn't mean to worry you like that.." We sat silently for a while before she spoke again

"I know that you're tough and you like being dangerous and all that fun stuff but you need to be smarter about this kind of stuff. You aren't a teenager anymore. I mean, what if we have kids one day? You can't be going around doing these stupid things and hurting yourself, God forbid you hurt the kid an-" I held Sarah's cheeks as I brought my lips to hers. She was surprised at first, but soon leaned into the kiss, moving herself onto my lap as our kiss deepened. I ran my hands through her hair as she lightly bit my lower lip, pulling away from me.

"I am deeply sorry for my stupidity." I told her, panting. She smiled, getting up from the couch and walking away from the living room.

"You're such a tool.." She chuckled

"Don't act like you don't love it!" I called with a smirk. She looked back at me before turning into the kitchen

"Yeah, we aren't ready for kids yet, I still have this big baby to take care of." I went to stand up, forgetting I had a cast on. As soon as I stood I felt a stabbing pain in my left leg. I fell to the ground, wincing at the pain. Sarah ran over to me, laughing. "How do you manage to forget that you have a broken leg?" She laughed, helping me sit up and kissing my forehead.

"Yeah maybe we should hold off on kids." I said, trying to hide the pain in my voice. Sarah only laughed louder, hugging me close to her. I smiled, enjoying the sound of her beautiful laughter echoing through the house. After calming herself, she helped me back onto the couch, handing me my crutches.

"Let's get you upstairs before you break something else." She chuckled, kissing my cheek.


End file.
